Cleaning Up
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Prompt: Bathroom Sex. Love Angst. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Cleaning Up**

**Prompt: Bathroom Sex**

**Tags: Bathroom sex, bathtub sex, creampie, anal fingering, prostate massage **

Jack's chest was heaving up and down as Mac slipped off of his perch atop of his lap, the blond curling up at his side looking just as worn out as Jack felt.

"I love you, Mac," Jack pressed a kiss to the drowsy blond's forehead tenderly.

"Love you too," Mac murmured, eyes covered with post orgasm haze that never failed to make Jack smile.

"How about a bath? Soaking in some warm water sounds good right?" Jack suggested as he brushed Mac's bangs off his forehead.

"Mm, that does sound good." Mac hummed in agreement and let out a soft squeak when Jack rolled off the bed completely naked and swept the equally naked Mac off the bed and into his arms.

"Jack!" Mac wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, holding on for dear life as his ass clenched on reflex and his cheeks burned as he felt some of Jack's cum slip out of him.

"I've got you, darling," Jack said cheerfully as he walked out of the bedroom and down to his bathroom.

"Come on Jack," Mac whined as he set down on the toilet seat, crossing his legs as his cheeks still burned as he felt more of Jack's release drip down his thighs.

"In a minute darling then I'll properly clean you up," Jack promised with dark eyes that had Mac shuddering and his cock twitching to life from between his crossed legs. Mac kept quiet and watched as Jack filled the bathtub, testing the water every so often before nodding firmly. He twisted his torso around and held out his wet hand to Mac with that familiar grin on his face that never failed to turn Mac to mush. Mac took the offered hand and let out a moan as he allowed Jack to lower him into the warm water.

"Ohh that's nice," Mac sighed contented the moment Jack settled down behind him, his knees bent up on either side of Mac's body and blond resting against his chest.

"I'm full of good ideas," Jack said smugly as he rested his cheek atop of Mac's head and draped his arms around Mac's upper body. Mac's body was slotted in between his legs perfectly like he was made to sit in that position and his body felt like heaven pressing against his own. Jack couldn't stop his hands from slipping lower and lower until he curled his fingers around the girth of the blond's cock.

"I, I thought we were going to get clean?" Mac stammered out, little gasps falling from his lips as he clutched at the tops of Jack's knees and slowly rocked up into Jack's loose grip.

"I plan on cleaning you up darling, just couldn't help myself is all." Jack dropped a kiss on Mac's bare shoulder, twisting his fingers around the blond's cock one last time before pulling his hand away. Mac couldn't stop the whine that fell from his lips as his hips bucked up, chasing Jack's hand.

"Trust me, darling," Jack smoothed his hands over Mac's hips and slowly lifted the thin hips upwards. Mac went with the movement and shuddered as goosebumps erupted over his skin as he braced himself on the other end of the bathtub, settling on his knees and the water lapping at the back of his thighs. Jack's calloused fingers were squeezing his ass and parting the toned cheeks, exposing Mac's clenching hole that was still leaking Jack's cum.

"I really messed you up huh darling?" Jack sounded way too proud of himself as he pressed his thumb against Mac's hole, watching as more of his cum oozed out and Mac keened at the touch instead of replying.

Jack couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face and he eased the tips of both his thumbs into Mac's hole and tugged. Mac opened up under him easily and rivers of cum began to run down his skin and Mac ducked his head down to rest on the edge of the bathtub unable to stop the flush that rose to his cheeks.

"Oh!" Mac moaned and his back arched in surprise, head snapping up when Jack pushed two fingers into him. Jack swallowed back a moan as he stared at the way his fingers sank wetly and deeply into Mac aided by his own cum.

Mac cried out, fingers digging into the edge of the tub and toes curling inward when Jack pressed directly at his prostate without hesitation. Jack held Mac in place with his free hand as he scissored his fingers, spreading them wider each time and applying more and more force against Mac's prostate. Mac was writhing and moaning within moments as he tried to fuck himself back on Jack's fingers.

Jack just kissed the small of Mac's back as he eased a third finger into his lover and pressed all three of them against the younger man's prostate.

Mac all but screamed at the sudden rush of pleasure as he slumped forward against the rim of the tub as his cum soiled the bath water further. Jack gently rubbed against Mac's prostate until Mac was whining and wiggling his hips in an attempt to get away from the pressure. Jack kissed Mac's spine as he eased his fingers out, curling them at the last second, scooping out the remains of his cum from his lover's abused hole.

Jack leveled Mac back into his arms and retook their position from before, ignoring his own erection and happily swapped kisses with the half-conscious blond in his arms.


End file.
